An eternity
by Tacroy
Summary: There's something about Ianto that's not right. And Jack has his suspicions...he just hopes that he's wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I wish I owned Torchwood. But a wish is just a wish.**

**AN: This is just a one-shot that came to mind that just had to be written. I hope that you all like it.  
and just for the record, it's unbetaed. just so you know**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

"You look tired."

The sudden words made Ianto jump high. He thought that he was alone down in the archives. But instead of looking as startled as he felt, he put on a soft smile and turned around.

"Just a little," he answered.

"I though I gave you a vacation so that you could get rested, not to come back more exhausted than when you left."

"I'm fine Jack. It's just jet-lag."

Jack put his arms around Ianto and pulled him close.

"I've missed you," he whispered softly before taking possession over Ianto's lips.

"I've missed you too," Ianto said as they broke apart for air.

Jack smiled down at him and continued to hug him. But it was not the usual hug. Ianto couldn't put his finger on what it was, but it was like Jack was looking for something.

"Something wrong?" he asked slowly as he looked up at Jack.

"You feel cold," Jack said slowly. "Are you sick?"

He looked down on Ianto with concern. Now that he was so close to Ianto he could see that the other man wasn't his usual self. He looked tired, and up close he looked pale. Paler than usual. And when Jack held him it wasn't warmth that met him, but Ianto felt cold.

And when he asked if Ianto was sick he could have sworn that for just a fraction of a second that Ianto had tensed.

"No," Ianto said. "I'm not sick. Just tired. You know, there's some time difference between Cardiff and Boston."

"Then you shouldn't come back to work the same day as you land."

"My flight was delayed," Ianto chuckled. "And I was supposed to be back at work today."  
"Am I really that tough on you that I won't let you have an extra day off to rest?"

"No sir." Ianto smiled. "I just wanted to see you."

And he kissed Jack. As his tongue quickly got domination over Jack's and his hands roamed Jack's body, all thoughts of something wrong left Jack's mind and he let himself get consumed by Ianto.

* * *

"How the hell did you manage that?" Jack panted as he leaned against his knees trying to catch his breath.

He looked at Ianto who leant against the brick wall in the ally way, looking down on the unconscious weevil laying there.

"I tased it," Ianto answered with a shrug.

Jack looked at him for a second before standing up straight. He headed over to the weevil.

"How could you?" he asked. "You left the taser in the car."

"Always keep a spare," Ianto smiled at him.

But Jack wasn't convinced. He bent down and cuffed the weevil before looking up at Ianto again.

The pale moonlight made Ianto look even more pale than normal. And there was something different about him. Jack couldn't put his finger to what it was, but there was something in Ianto's appearance that didn't ad up. Something was off. And if Ianto didn't want to tell him, then he would just have to keep an eye on him until he figured everything out.

* * *

Jack sat by his desk. It had been two weeks since Ianto came back. And almost as long since Jack started to suspect that something was wrong. He'd tried to get Ianto to talk to him, but nothing. Every time Jack began to talk about the vacation in Boston Ianto smiled and just said that nothing interesting had happened. But Jack knew it was a lie. He wanted for Ianto to trust him. So he felt bad for not trusting Ianto. But how could he when he had a gut feeling that there was something Ianto didn't tell him? He'd began writing everything down in a journal. Everything that Ianto did that seemed out of place. Everything that wasn't usual behaviour.

It had started out with just a few entries. But the more Jack watched Ianto, the more things he noticed. For example they always got their lunch delivered to the tourist office since Ianto got back. And Ianto was always the first one in, and the last one out every day. Not that there was something wrong with that. But it actually seemed as if Ianto watched the clock to know when he could leave. There was also the fact that even after running five, ten, fifteen blocks even, Ianto never seemed to be out of breath. Jack wasn't sure if he was right in his assumptions or not, but he could no longer wait. So he put down the journal and opened the top drawer of his desk. There he found a small bottle. He sighed as he took it in his hand. This would hurt him more than it would hurt Ianto.

* * *

"You're working to hard," Jack smiled as he came down to the archives. "You need a little break."

Ianto looked up from the papers he was going through. He smiled when he saw Jack standing in the door with two steaming cups in his hands.

"Did you…?" his smile faded as he saw the cups.

"No Ianto. I did not touch your coffee machine." Jack chuckled. "It's tea."

"Oh." Ianto smiled again and put the file down.

Jack came up to him and handed him one of the cups. Ianto took it and smelled the steam.

"Smells nice."

"Vanilla, your favourite."

Jack took a sip from his cup, not taking his eyes from Ianto. But Ianto didn't drink. He still smelled the liquid.

"There's something else too," he said slowly.

Jack's smile faded.

"Just a little something extra to give it a nice touch. My special blend." He said.

Ianto looked up at him, judging him for a second. Jack never looked away. Then Ianto smiled at him and took a sip. Jack realised that he'd been holding his breath, so he let out a silent sigh.

"I didn't know you had special blends when it came to tea." Ianto chuckled as he took another sip before putting the cup down. "But I like it."

"Good."

Jack kept the cup in his hands while he watched Ianto. It didn't take long. Soon he saw Ianto's eyelids falling down, and Ianto began to sway on the chair, his muscles unable to hold him up. Jack took another sip of his tea and watched how Ianto slid down on the floor, unconscious. He put his cup down and sighed as he got up from the chair he sat on and walked over to Ianto. He looked down on the man for a few seconds and wondered if he'd done the right thing. He bent down and took hold of Ianto's body before dragging him to the cells.

* * *

An hour later Jack stood outside the cell where Ianto had begun to move. He was waking up. Jack looked at him. He tried to look neutral and was ready for any reaction.

Ianto moaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he croaked. His throat was soar and his head throbbed with a dull pain.

Jack didn't answer. He kept watching as Ianto sat up on the small bed that was attached to the wall. Ianto buried his head in his hands for a few seconds and blinked as he tried to orient himself. When he saw the glass door, and Jack on the other side, he took away the hand and looked both confused and angry.

"What did you do to me?" he demanded.

"What happened in Boston?" Jack asked. His voice was low and steady. He'd promised himself that he would not yell at Ianto. Nor would he use threats or any other negative thing to get Ianto to talk. He would just stay cool.

"What?" Ianto sounded like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You drugged me and locked me in a cell just so that I will tell you about my vacation?"

When he said it Jack had to admit that it sounded ridiculous. But there was more he wanted to hear.

"Amongst other things."

Ianto looked at him. He looked angry, furious even. And Jack calmly met his eyes. Moments passed with them just looking at each other, measuring strengths, trying to get the other one to look away.

Finally Ianto looked away and sighed.

"Fine. I'll tell you."

A small victorious smile flew across Jack's lips, but he didn't want Ianto to see it so he hurried back to his neutral expression.

"I had a two weeks vacation in Boston. I lived at a hotel, just like you ordered _sir_. I was out on the town, shopping, eating, enjoying myself. And I met an old fried. Nothing else."

"An old friend?" This was news to Jack. Ianto hadn't told him anything about meeting someone he knew there.

"Yes. An old friend. Eric. We spent some time together."

"Doing what?" Jack didn't want to admit it, but his first thought was that Ianto and this Eric had a relationship, and that was the reason that Ianto was action strange. But then again, the strange things concerning Ianto couldn't be interpreted into cheating.

"It's my turn to ask questions now sir." Ianto sounded calm, but Jack could hear the trembling undertone of anger. "Why is it so important for you to know what I did with Eric?"

"Because you're acting strange!" Jack didn't mean to, but he almost shouted it.

Ianto looked at him with some kind of shock, but also satisfaction. Jack cursed himself for loosing it.

"Ever since you came back you've been acting strange," Jack said again, much calmer, more neutral. "And I want to know why."

Ianto looked at him, and Jack could see the defiance in his every feature. If he'd been a weaker man, Jack would have backed away and opened the cell just from those looks. But Jack wasn't a weak man. Instead he looked back with all the authority he had. He even tried to look intimidating. And it seemed to work. Because finally Ianto sighed and looked away.

"Eric helped me," he said with a small voice.

"How?"

Ianto looked back at him and smiled sadly.

"You have an eternity," he began. "Forever. I only have a normal lifetime. And compared to you that's nothing, just a blip in time. Not worth to remember."

Jack felt his heart ache. He knew that this was something that troubled Ianto from time to time. And he himself thought about it sometimes. But that was how it was, and he couldn't change that.

"Ianto," he said with all his love in the voice. "You will never be a blip in time. I will always remember you."

He wanted to open the door, take Ianto in his arms and never let go. He was about to do it, until Ianto spoke.

"I know. Because I won't let you forget."

Those words stopped Jack dead in his tracks. He didn't like the sound of that statement.

"What do you mean?"

He was afraid to ask, but he knew that this was the reason for why Ianto was acting strange.

"Oh, you know what I mean sir." There was a smirk on his lips, and he sounded confident. Too confident for Jack's liking.

"Eric gave me a solution to our little dilemma." Ianto continued to smirk as he slowly opened his mouth.

Jack didn't want to watch. He didn't want to confirm what he already knew. But he looked. And what he saw broke his heart. In Ianto's mouth he saw fangs. Two sharp fangs stuck out and suddenly everything fell into place. Why Ianto had looked so tired. Why he always was so pale. Why he could run so long without getting tired. Why he kept track of the time for going home. Why he always got the food delivered. Jack swallowed hard. This was not what he wanted to know. He wanted to cry. This was his fault.

And then suddenly another, horrible, realisation got to him. His eyes got cold as he looked up at Ianto.

"How many?"

"What?" Ianto looked confused.

"You need blood to not starve. So how many?"

As Ianto understood where Jack was going he laughed.

"Come on sir. Do you really think I would hurt someone just to survive?"

"I don't know what to think anymore. So just answer me: how many?"

"Not a single one. I don't hurt people."

"Then how do you feed?" Now it was Jack's turn to be confused.

"There are blood banks you know."

"That blood isn't there for you. It's there to help those who need it."

"I need it. And besides," Ianto shrugged. "I only take the blood that's about to get old. Otherwise they just throw it away."

Jack looked disgusted. He wanted to throw up. He couldn't believe that it was Ianto standing there, talking so casually about drinking blood. And he couldn't believe that he'd actually kissed Ianto countless times since the return. Jack was not easily disgusted by things, but this was more than he could stand. And the fact that it was because of him made it even worse.

"Did you really think that I would hurt someone?" Ianto looked curious. If Jack didn't know better he would say that Ianto was in fact enjoying this.

"I don't know what to think," Jack said as he looked Ianto in the eyes. "First of all I didn't think that you would do something like this in the first place."

"But don't you see it Jack?" Ianto walked up to the glass. He placed one hand on it, in the same height as Jack's heart. "I did this for you. Now we can have the eternity together." He smiled and Jack had to fight back the tears.

"You're wrong," Jack whispered.

"What?"

Jack swallowed hard. This was more than he could take. And he couldn't hide the sadness in his eyes as he looked up and met Ianto's.

"I have an eternity to mourn the loss of the man I loved. An eternity of guilt for making you do this. And you will have an eternity of regrets."

He turned his back to the glass and began to move towards the door.

"What? Jack? You don't mean that! Jack! Come back here! Let me out!" Ianto screamed and banged the glass. "Jack! I love you! I did all of this for you!"

Jack froze for a moment as he heard the words. He swallowed hard again. Ianto had been right in one thing, he would never be forgotten, he'd made sure of that. Jack felt tears streaming down his cheeks, but he didn't care.

So as Jack left the dungeon he was followed by the screams. The screams from the one that he'd loved. From the _man_ he'd loved. The man that had become a monster because of him.

* * *

**Reviews? **

**and did you spot the little hint to another great show?**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER: I don't own anything recembling anything that you've seen, read or heard before. I just own my own fantasy.**

**AU: So...it's been a long time since I posted the first chapter to this story. I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting so long. First I was only doing a one-shot, but since so many of you wanted more I decided to do more. But unfortunatly the insperation left me. As you see it has come back to me now, and I hope that you'll like it.  
I would like to dedicate this chapter to _Madame Cyanure _since she's been helping me very much with information about vampires. I would also like to apologise to her for taking so long to answer her mail. I will reply soon my dear.**

Read on and I hope you'll like it.

* * *

**One year later**

Ianto stood in front of the big mirror, making himself ready for the night. He checked himself and was pleased with what he saw. The suit was immaculate as always and his hair was perfectly groomed in a messy way which made him look young and innocent. He was pale, but not paler than most of the people out there. He smiled at himself and decided that he looked good.

As he moved towards the door he could feel the familiar stab through his body. He crouched and clutched his stomach and groaned. He was hungry. It had been two days sine he last ate, and it was taking its toll on him now. He needed to get out there tonight and find something.

The pain slowly passed and he let out a tormented moan. He knew Eric had warned him of this, he just didn't know that it would be so painful. He stood up again and dragged his hands over his suit, it was still perfect.

He left the room and made sure to lock the door behind him, and to hang the 'do not disturb' sign on the handle. He did not want for some of the maids to go inside and mess with his arranges in the room.

As he made his way to the bottom floor he made sure to use the stairs and stay away from the elevator. He didn't want to risk that someone else came into the elevator and saw that the mirror only showed an empty elevator. He'd done that mistake on his first day there, and it took all of his persuasion to keep the other man from calling him out.

Ianto came down to the reception to the hotel and he was greeted by the young girl standing behind the desk. She smiled at him.

"Are you going out tonight again sir?" she asked and Ianto knew that she wanted a little chat.

Inwardly he sighed; he didn't have time for meaningless chatting right now. But he had an appearance to keep up, so he put on his most charming smile and walked up to her.

"Of course I am, Abby," he said and leaned forwards. "I do have a reputation to live up to."

"I envy you," Abby said and smiled with a dreaming look in her eyes. "I mean, going out almost every night. And not having to work at all during the day. You're lucky."

When Ianto got a room at the hotel he'd made it look like he was like any noble Welshman. He had the money and not a care in the world. It wasn't true of course, but it gave him an excuse to only go outside when it was dark. And now he had to keep the lie alive. It hadn't been that hard in the beginning, but it was starting to strain on him. Two months were a long time, and he knew that he would have to leave soon. This lie was taking too much from him.

But he didn't want to let that show. So instead he kept smiling and leaned even closer in.

"I can take you out one night. Take you out and show you the life."

Abby blushed and looked away.

"I can't. I have to work."

"You don't work every night beautiful. And there're a lot of nights."

"Okay," she said and looked back at him. "One night you can show me your life."

A smug smile appeared on Ianto's lips. She had no idea of what she was asking for.

"One night," he repeated. "But now I better leave. The nightlife of London can't start without me."

He winked at her and left the reception area.

"Have a nice night sir," she said behind him and he waved at her.

As he came outside the cool night air hit him. It was late august so it wasn't cold. The nights were still warm enough to go without a jacket. A silent breeze ran trough his hair and he smiled. It was nice to be outside. All the sounds and smells that made the world alive were stronger than ever. The world came under his skin and he didn't want it to leave. It made him feel alive.

He took a deep breath and inhaled the scents of the night. His hunger was growing, and he needed to find somewhere to go. He did have a few places where he usually went. He knew that he could get what he needed there. Now all he had to do was to decide what place was the right one for tonight. But instead of thinking about that for too long he just started to walk and decided to go wherever he ended up.

It wasn't that many people outside. Not that Ianto was surprised, because it was a regular Thursday. But still he knew that the pubs that were his goal would be packed with people; because the English people never said no to a beer, no matter what day it was.

Soon he felt the intoxicating scent of youth and alcohol, and he knew he'd found his hunting ground for the night. As he followed the scent he saw that he approached a familiar pub. One that he used to visit when he lived in London the last time. He sighed. It felt like eons ago. He'd been another man back then; young, innocent and in love. He swallowed hard and shook his head. This was not the time to think about the past. He had more important things to think about at the moment. The music from the pub made its way to his ears and he knew that he would get lucky tonight.

He entered the pub and felt like he walked into a different world. The lights where dimmed; the music loud, though not so loud that it would drown out the conversations; smoke filled the air; people where talking, laughing and drinking. Ianto smiled. This was actually a world that he had missed. A world where everyone was anonymous and could be whoever they wanted to be. You could hide in the shadows or stand in the spotlight no matter what you usually did outside the walls currently surrounding you. You could be the star of your life, and no one would know that you used to be part of the surroundings. And Ianto loved it.

He walked up to the bar to get a better look around the place. The sweet scent of youth and adrenaline filled him and he could feel his stomach begin to ache once more. He was hungry. And the fact that he was in a place with almost unlimited choices didn't make it any better. He knew he could have anyone. He just had to decide what he was in the mood for.

He leaned against the bar and looked around the room, deciding what to go for. Most people were minding their own business or enjoying the company of their friends. Some people were doing the same thing as Ianto, checking out the others. Though he didn't think that those people were looking for their next meal. Ianto locked eye with a girl that was checking him out. Her hair was long and had the colour of ebony. Her eyes were electric blue and sparkled with joy. She was not very tall and dressed in jeans and a very low cut tank top. She smiled at him and winked. Ianto began to smile back at her, and then he caught her scent and shuddered. She reeked of more substances than a pharmacy. That was not what he wanted to taste tonight. He turned away and kept looking.

His eyes feel on a young man, he looked to be in his mid twenties. He was standing with his friends a few feet from Ianto. Dressed in jeans and a white shirt as contrast to his tanned skin made him look like a model. His hair was cut short and seemed naturally hazel. As he caught Ianto's eye for a second Ianto could have sworn that he was looking into an ocean. He was dinner for the eye, and the natural scent from him made Ianto's mouth water. The man was a feast for every sense.

Ianto kept looking on the man, urging him to turn around once more and look at Ianto. A few moments later the young man turned again and met Ianto's gaze. And as soon as he did Ianto smiled his most charming smile and concentrated on drawing the other man closer. The man didn't walk towards Ianto, but Ianto could see in his eyes that he was open for Ianto to make his move. So Ianto walked up to the man and smiled.

"What's your name?" Ianto said without taking his eyes off the man.

He knew that Eric would disapprove of that question; you shouldn't know the name of those you feed on. But Ianto wanted to show them the respect of seeing them as a person before he treated them as a meal.

"Logan," the man answered without looking away.

Ianto moved closer and they were almost touching.

"You want to follow me outside," Ianto said in a low voice. He put just enough persuasion in every word for Logan to react without it being overacting. "You will tell your friends that you'll be back later. You have to go outside."

"Yeah," Logan said, and Ianto could see the clouds in his eyes. "I should follow you outside."

Ianto smiled as Logan turned to his friends and told them that he had to go outside for a while. He knew that he would get his way. And the more he looked at the man the more he realised that he'd like to get more out of this than just a meal. And besides, the adrenaline and pheromones just made the meal even more delicious.

Outside Ianto led the way in to an ally way a few blocks from the pub. He didn't like to feed with all the other scents surrounding him. No, he wanted to savour in what he would get.

Logan followed closely behind. Ianto could feel him and smiled to himself – this would be fun. His stomach rumbled, but he suppressed the pain enough to ignore it. Soon he would eat and then it would stop hurting.

The ally way that Ianto had chosen was empty, and there wasn't any people around to disturb them. This was the perfect place. He stopped and turned towards Logan. The other man smiled at him – waiting for Ianto to decide what to do. And Ianto knew that he could do anything without Logan complaining. The man looked delicious. The faint light from the street cast long shadows and made the man look like a dream. His white shirt glowed in the darkness and the rest of him blended with the shadows. Ianto moved closer. The eyes that looked back at him were clouded – both from alcohol and Ianto's influence. Logan looked at him and waited.

Ianto liked his lips. He could almost taste the man. But he had to wait. First he would make his meal more enjoyable. He put a hand on the man's shoulder and pushed down slightly, but he got the hint.

Logan sank down to his knees in front of Ianto. He looked up under his eyelashes and Ianto nodded. He put his hands on Ianto's hips and slowly made their way to the fly on the pants.

As he closed in on the groin Ianto swallowed hard. It had been so long. The sound of the fly being pulled down echoed through the narrow ally way. Ianto shuddered as the cooling air hit his warm erection. Strong hands wrapped around him and when he felt himself be devoured by that hot mouth Ianto couldn't hold back his moan.

As the tongue trailed the underside of Ianto's cock he put his hands on the wall for support. Logan didn't seem to realise that he was trapped between Ianto's soft body and the hard wall. All he cared about was the part of Ianto that was in his mouth. He closed his eyes and moved his head along the cock and drew even more noises from Ianto.

Ianto felt himself harden even more as teeth dragged along the head. He thrust hard forwards and felt the head slip down the man's throat. Logan gagged and Ianto thought he'd never heard a more wonderful sound. He took hold of Logan's hair and thrust again – deeper – harder. His breath hitched and he felt that wonderful felling in his guts. He wanted more.

He pulled out of Logan's mouth and heard the man moan in loss. Ianto smiled and pulled Logan up to his feet once more. He pressed their mouths together and forced his tongue inside of Logan's. He could taste himself in every part of the other one's mouth and it made him even harder. The hand that wasn't in Logan's hair had begun unbuttoning the man's pants and pushed them down to rest on his feet. He took Logan's cock in his hand and gave it a few strokes. Logan moaned into the kiss and buckled towards Ianto – craving more. Ianto chuckled and kissed him even harder. And at the same time he began stroking harder and faster. He felt the cock in his hand grow and the man it belonged to was beginning to shake. Ianto knew he was close. But he wanted his own release too. So he pressed Logan towards the wall and lifted him up. Logan got the hint and put his legs around Ianto's waist. Ianto felt the tip of his cock brush against the man's tight opening and the man in his arms moaned. For a second Ianto thought about preparation. But his stomach rumbled almost painfully and all those thoughts were lost. Instead he pushed inside of Logan hard and fast – not giving the man time to think about what would happen. Logan screamed, but Ianto muffled it with his lips. For a few seconds he didn't move. Partly to give Logan a chance to adjust – partly because he needed to catch his breath. After so long in abstinence the tight heath almost drove Ianto insane. But he didn't want to come – not yet.

Soon he felt Logan push down on him, urging him to go deeper. Ianto kissed him deeply and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in with full force. Logan cried out once more and Ianto savoured every sound he could get.

Pushing Logan hard against the wall Ianto set a fast and hard pace that quickly drove him closer to the edge. Logan's cries had been reduced to low moans and sobs from the harsh assault on his sweet spot. Ianto let one of his hands wrap itself around Logan's neglected cock and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. He could feel, hear and smell Logan moving closer to the edge with every stroke. Soon.

Ianto let go of Logan's mouth and kissed his way down the neck. He let his tongue play across the pulsating vein in the man's neck. It sent shudders through Logan and made Ianto yearn for more. Soon.

He quickened his pace even more and felt the warmth coil in his stomach. But he wanted to push Logan over first. His grip around the man's cock tightened. Logan's breath was hitching and Ianto could feel the small spasms begin. He grinned. Now.

Then he bit down on the vein. He let his teeth sink into the soft flesh and break the delicate walls of the vein. As the first drops of warm blood made its way through Ianto's body he was vaguely aware that Logan screamed his name and came all over Ianto's hand. Ianto continued to thrust into the man's spent body and rode out his orgasm. But that was less important now. The sweet taste of adrenaline filled blood filled Ianto's every sense. The warmth spread and he moaned. He wasn't even aware of the fact that he came himself. While he emptied the man of blood he filled him with cum. His body calmed down. All his pain disappeared. He felt strong. He wanted more.

He pulled out of the man, but continued to suck on his neck. Logan moaned in his ear. But it didn't matter. The blood filled him with strength and energy. It was warm. It was good. He was lost in sensation.

The man in his arms grew heavy. He got quiet. He went limp and just hung there. Suddenly Ianto stopped. He tore his teeth from the man's neck and looked at him. The man was pale – too pale. And he was cold. The night was warm but the man was cold. Ianto backed away and the man fell to the ground without moving. Ianto swallowed hard. He wiped a few drops of blood from his chin and looked down on the human heap on the ground.

"Fuck," he swore.

He couldn't hear any heartbeats from the man. He couldn't feel any heat.

"Fuck!" he almost screamed. He'd gone too far. He'd taken too much.

"Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Shit."

He paced back and forth in the ally way. His hands buried in his hair. Panic was close. He hadn't meant to do it. He'd meant to stop in time. He'd just meant to take enough to survive another few days. He hadn't meant to go too far.

He could almost hear Eric's laughter before warning him to go to long without feeding. He hated it that Eric was always right.

"Fuck."

He had to do something. He couldn't just let the body lay there. He had to cover it up. If people started asking questions he'd be in trouble.

He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. He had to relax. If he lost it now it would all be over. He knew what he had to do.

He bent down and picked the body up. He put his arm around his waist and put a lifeless arm around his shoulders. Then he left the ally way. He had to get away from here.

He slowly made his way across town. If anyone saw him it would look like he was dragging his pissed friend home from the pub. And he had to keep that appearance up. He laughed and talked to the body – acting as if he was indeed alive.

A few people passed them, but none of them so much as raised an eye to get a better look. Perhaps this was a common sight here.

The stench that came from the body made Ianto queasy. Sure, it had only been twenty minutes since life left the body. But with the feeding all of Ianto's senses came back to full life again and he could feel the smell of death oozing from the body he was carrying.

He took a right turn and came to a small path that led to the shore by the river Themes. The contaminated water stung in his nose but it had never felt sweeter than it did now.

Almost by the water he put the body down. He looked down on the shell that had once been a man and wondered if he should be feeling guilty. He knew that he should, but he couldn't do it. This was a meal to him – and meals are dead when you eat them. For a brief second he wondered what Jack would have done if he'd known the thought that rushed through Ianto right now. But he shook that feeling off. He didn't want to think of Jack. Not now, not ever.

He pulled out a blade that he always kept hidden in his back pocket. He bent down and stabbed the body a few times. He was amazed over how little blood that came forth. But then he remembered that most of it had filled him with new life. He smiled.

"Thank you." He whispered as he grabbed hold of the body's head and broke the neck in one quick move.

He didn't want to risk the man coming back to life.

Then he emptied every pocket the man had and made it look like a mugging gone wrong.

He was just about to pick the body up and throw it in the water when he saw movement in the corner of his eye. He wasn't alone. His first instinct was to fight, defend himself. Then the stench of drugs made its way to him and he realised that the person in the shadows were no threat. But he also knew that he couldn't risk doing anything to the body below him since that would draw unwanted attention to him.

Instead he backed away and turned his back to the two others – the living and the dead. He moved into the shadows and disappeared into the dark august night.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
